A Day in the Life of Lucina
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Modern AU. The daily life of a high school student in somewhat highly exaggerated situations.


**Pairings: **Inigo and Lucina, others are heavily implied throughout or completely obvious.

**Timeline: **Modern AU

**Warnings: **Fluff and typical high school drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note: **This story is approximately 7-8 chapters long, depending on if I need to break up the evening chapter. Anyways, enjoy reading about a teenager's daily life in somewhat highly exaggerated situations.

**XXX**

**5:30 AM**

"Five more minutes…"

* * *

**6:07 AM**

After what seemed like an eternity of wits against her iPhone alarm Lucina crawled out of bed. Sleeping in a good thirty-seven minutes seemed like a good idea, that is until she remembered just how much it interfered with her morning regimen.

She stretched, cracking the stiff joints in her neck and arms, yawning so wide she's surprised her jaw didn't wire open. Lucina silently escaped into the hallway, leaving her blankets a mess with a vague promise to fix it later. The bathroom was just down the hall, right across from her sister's room, so to prevent the younger girl from waking; she twisted the knob when she shut the door.

What Lucina hated most about showering during the morning – whether winter or summer – was stripping down in a brisk bathroom to step in a cascade of water. _Icy _water since the boiler took longer to heat it up than Lucina needed to shower.

* * *

**6:25 AM**

Shivering violently, Lucina hugged a fluffy white towel around her body, anticipating the warmth which would come with it. She could hear the whoosh of the shower turning on in her parents' bedroom. Most likely, it was her father, considering her mother preferred to snuggle in bed until about seven-thirty since there was no pressure for her to get to work. She swiftly and messily tied her hair in a bun – after briefly drying the ends.

Lucina's sister had a tendency to oversleep, beyond the typical hour. If she was awake, she'd be banging down the door for Lucina to hurry up. Lucina enjoyed preventing her sister's sleep in habits by yanking off the covers and turning on the lights.

As a precaution, Lucina knocked on Cynthia's door. When no reply was heard, Lucina grinned, adjusted her towel and slipped into Cynthia's room. Cynthia hung off the edge of the bed, her dark shoulder length blue hair nearly swept against the floor, as drool dribbled down her cheek. Lucina giggled.

"Good morning, Cynthia, rise and shine!" Lucina sang, flicking on the lights. She padded over to her sister's bed and plopped down. Cynthia bolted upright when Lucina poked her exposed stomach with a wintery finger.

"Lucinaaaa!" Cynthia screeched, shoving her older sister. Lucina's laugh echoed through Cynthia's room, possibly even waking their mother in the room over. Cynthia scrubbed the drool from her face, sticking her tongue out at Lucina.

Lucina stood, smiling at her sister innocently, "I just wanted to let you know Father might use up all the hot water if you don't get in now." Lucina might have been the only one in her family to tolerate cold water.

Cynthia's eyes widened. She struggled out of her bed, "No, no, _no_! I can't stand cold showers! Thanks Lucy!" With that, she sprinted out of her room and slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

**6:31 AM**

Lucina didn't wear perfume. Unlike her mother who had an array of scents to appease Chrom or her sister, who liked to smell strongly of cake or fruit, Lucina preferred to use vanilla scented lotion. She adored the smell of it, to the point of spending at least ten minutes of her morning delicately lathering her body with it.

While she massaged cream into her smooth legs, she took a moment to change the song. Every morning while getting ready, Lucina listened to the relaxing sounds of _Sleeping with Sirens _and _Pierce the Veil_. She may look sweet, but her taste in music ranged more towards punk and screamo.

Getting ready in the morning was routine, something she enjoyed more than she was willing to admit. Her phone buzzed, momentarily interrupting the song. Inigo texted her. She'd be clichéd in saying her stomach flipped at him texting, but she'd be lying if she didn't say it.

**Inigo: **_Morning beautiful_

Inigo was a notorious ladies man, but never in the years Lucina has known him, has he ever texted a girl at six-thirty in the morning. And lately, Lucina hasn't seen him flirting with any girl other than her. It gives her hope.

**Lucina:** _Good morning ;)_

It takes her a bit more courage than she's going to confess to press the send button.

* * *

**7:20 AM**

Adjusting the last bobby pin to hold her black knitted beanie in place, Lucina smiled, thoroughly pleased with her appearance. She loosely curled the tips of her elongated cobalt hair – with a generous amount of mousse – and applied minimal amounts of black eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss. Lucina tied her blue and pink accented plaid button down shirt together under her breasts, revealing her navy tank top underneath. Black skinny jeans, aqua blue converses and a red watch completed her look.

Beyond her closed door an aroma of French toast wafted under the crack of her door. Lucina pocketed her phone, scooped up her backpack pack and jogged to the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," Sumia said cheerfully, depositing a plate of French toast at Lucina's typical spot. Orange juice, butter and syrup accompanied her breakfast.

"Morning Mother," Lucina replied, sending her mother a thankful smile as she plunked down. Her backpack hit the floor with a thud. She squeezed a generous helping of syrup over her freshly buttered toast.

Chrom peered from overtop of his newspaper, grinning. Already, her big corporate CEO father was dressed in his black suit, with his hair messily slicked back. His coffee was half-empty and his breakfast devoured.

Disrupting Lucina's train of thought, Cynthia raced into the kitchen, slipping on the hard wood into the island. Chrom folded his paper, standing up to check on Cynthia.

Lucina didn't miss the subtle, "like mother like daughter" comment when he passed. Lucina barely contained her chuckle and twisted in her chair to see if her sister was hurt.

"Cynthia, you have got to be careful before you seriously injure yourself," Chrom chastised lightly, supporting her by her upper arms to stand.

Sumia, who at the time was too preoccupied by the cooking toast, asked, "Are you alright darling?"

Cynthia smiled sheepishly, "I'm fine, Mother." She stuck her tongue out at Chrom. "I'll be fine, Father. I'm strong like a horse!"

Their father snorted. "A weak-kneed horse… You're not wearing that, are you?" He appraised her outfit, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong with it?" Cynthia inquired, contorting her body to get a better look at her outfit. Her furrowed brow was extremely convincing. She had on a heavily white laced collared tank top number which was tucked into her hip high torn short shorts. A braided brown belt went through the loops of her shorts accompanied her brown tasselled purse and cream coloured pumps with sparkly bows adhered to the sides.

"Sumia…" Chrom complained, turning to his wife for help. Lucina gave her sister the thumbs up, returning to her meal.

Sumia glanced at Cynthia, "It looks fine to me, Chrom." Outvoted, Chrom sulkily reverted back to his earlier position. He pouted, finishing off his coffee. Sumia giggled and kissed his cheek before she sat down.

Cynthia wolfed down five pieces of French toast.

* * *

**8:05 AM**

"…in conclusion, Yarne has a _reaaally _cute tuff of brown hair," Cynthia finished. Lucina tapped her steering wheel in silent stewing, having just been subjected to Cynthia's ranting for the majority of the time in the car. (A good ten minutes at that…)

Days like this she was almost regretful of having offered to drive Cynthia day to and from school. "Yarne's always had that," Lucina retorted, pressing the gas pedal down.

"I know that's the funny part! I just never noticed until yesterday when we were _Snapchatting_ –"

"You're just _repeating _your story," Lucina snapped. She hardly reacted so brashly to Cynthia's rambling, however, today she was just not in the mood for it. Cynthia pouted.

"So I can't go on about Yarne's hair but you can talk my ear off about Inigo's _flawless _butt?"

Lucina flushed, jerking the steering wheel over, squealing the car to a stop. She huffed, unlocking the doors to her car. This little brat… Lucina would expire if Inigo ever found out that's what she thought of his behind. "Get out."

"What? Lucy I was… joking?" Cynthia giggled timidly, clutching her seatbelt. "I won't tell him," she added, a tad bit more apprehensively than before.

Smirking, Lucina put her car back in drive. "Cynthia can't handle a little teasing?" On the inside, she was laughing so hard her lungs shrivelled up from lack of oxygen.

Cynthia gasped, "Lucina! You're an evil big sister!"

"Do you want to walk to school?"

"Lucinaaaa!"

**.X.**

**Lucina **is such a fantastic character! I love her to bits. Sorry if my characterization of Lucina – or any of the characters I've introduced so far – seems off. Placing these characters into a modern day setting without tweaking their personalities a bit wouldn't make sense. (Or at least in my opinion…) Anyway, thanks for reading and look forward to chapter two, Period One: Physical Education 30 ;)

~Emerald~


End file.
